In the Imangination of Finn Hudson
by takingnames15
Summary: Finchel. Cute Valentine's Day fanfic.


**It was Valentine's Day yesterday. Which gives me an excuse to write a sappy Finchel story. I Don't Own Fox's **_**Glee**_** or Jordin Sparks's **_**No Air.**_

Finn POV

It was Valentine's Day Sunday. I wouldn't have remembered, but had scheduled an extra Glee rehearsal that day, so we could sing a bunch of sappy love songs. He said it was the perfect day for practicing romantic ballads and handing out cards. Maybe so, but that's were my problem is.

Every time I sing a love song with Rachel a fall deeper down in the hole. "The Hole" is an imaginary pit I made up. It kinda describes the thing with Rachel. I'm trying REALLY hard to crawl out of the pit, but it just keeps getting deeper. Every time I sing with her, talk with her or have any contact with her it gets deeper. Right now the pit is like thirty feet deep, meaning a need time to just climb without the stupid pit getting deeper. It's just not that easy. I keep slipping and falling. It's just uggg. I wouldn't try to get out but, I think that kind of obsession is unhealthy.

"Finn you should go out and grab some cards for your Glee friends." my mom called, slipping me out of my mini-trance-thing. "Okay mom, I'm going." I got off my bed and grabbed my car keys off the desk.

I turned on the radio once I got out of the garage. To my surprise (and dismay) the sound off "No Air" filled my head. I shut the radio off quick. I was on a mission and that mission was to try NOT to think about the small young ingenue that I was trying desperately not to fall for.

I grabbed I box of those cheesy, pre-made Valentines with Spongebob on them. I looked at the box and realized I had a problem. There were only ten in a box. I needed eleven (Mike Chang was on Vacation in Hawaii) I looked at the price of the box: $4.00. I had five bucks and even I knew that wasn't enough to get two boxes. I paid the clerk and pondered my problem while walking to the car. I could make someone one, but whose would I make.

_Rachel's ding-a-ling _a voice in my head yelled at me. "But what if it's stupid?" I asked out loud. I couple gave me a weird look. "Sorry, it's just..." I started to apologize, but the couple had gone.

Then I had the perfect idea.

**The Next Day**

I walked into Glee rehearsal to be greeted by the whole club. I sat down quickly, keeping my eyes off Rachel. If I looked at her I would start starring. "You can exchange cards quickly" said Mr. Schue "but don't open them until after rehearsal. I got up and gave everyone their valentine.

"Okay guys, let's get warmed up. Rachel, Finn how about "No Air"?" asked. "Sure" Rachel smiled and got up. I got up slowly, carefully NOT looking at her. Brad started playing the piano.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

My self-control gave in and I looked at her.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

I found I couldn't look away. This was bad, really bad.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

She was really into it, as was I by now. We kept on singing. We were dancing like we had when my had preformed it the first time.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air, air_

We were inches apart when the song ended. "Happy Valentine's Day Rachel" I whispered. Then closed the gap and kissed her. I was surprised when she responded enthusiastically. As we broke apart wolf whistling, giggling and Awww-ing erupted around the room, but that didn't matter I had just decided something I was going to give up. I wasn't going try to climb out of the pit anymore, because I was happy in it and that's all that really matters in life right?

**Did ya' like it, really? **

**Then PLEASE review. **

**Just a sappy little attempt at a Valentine's Day one-shot.**

***sings* How am I supposed to write with no reviews?**


End file.
